


Asters

by heavensweetheart



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensweetheart/pseuds/heavensweetheart
Summary: Alastair and Thomas have a date at Hyde Park.
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs & Thomas Lightwood, Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood
Kudos: 39





	Asters

> _"We are most alive when we are in love."_
> 
> **– John Updike.**

Hyde Park was quiet in the afternoon, only a few passersby crossed through it admiring the nature; it suited the two boys just fine as they wished their time together to be private. They chose an isolated part of the park to lay down, Alastair rested his head on Thomas's knee as the other young man immersed himself in a book. It was not a particularly romantic scene, but there was something in the peaceful silence and the comfortable company that made pure bliss course through Alastair’s body along with the sunlight and warm breeze. 

They were not glamourized, so anyone could see them, and he felt the joy of that freedom. He was inebriated in his gratitude for Thomas’s trust and in his awe that it was Thomas – kind, forgiving, handsome Thomas – the one willing to give him that trust.

Alastair meditated on it, letting his mind wander while his fingers twirled a small, unpretentious purple flower. 

“Do you know how these flowers are called?” he asked aloud.

Thomas pushed his eyes away from his book to look down at him; his hazel eyes were deep and lively. They reminded Alastair of the Kensington Gardens at fall. 

His answer was simple, but his voice was gentle as usual: “No. What are they called?”

“Asters,” Alastair recalled, watching the purple petals spin in his hand. “They are a fairly common flower, not many people give them a second thought, but they symbolize love and faith.”

He could feel Thomas stare on him, providing Alastair his undivided attention. It was slightly overwhelming.

“They are named after the Greek word for _‘star’_ ,” he continued, his voice becoming a soft whisper, an incorporeal caress. “How odd. That so frequently the less expected things turn out to be marvels hidden at plain sight.” 

His eyes went to meet Thomas’ and he found them smiling. Thomas had one of those smiles that lit up all of his face, making his eyes sparkle and his very skin glow. For a moment, Alastair imagined him as the real embodiment of a star. 

“I think you count with more experience than me in that subject,” Thomas teased easily.

“You are insufferable.” Alastair grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. 

It was a tender kiss, one that resembled their companionable silences filled with understanding, and shared memories, and built trust. It was short and sincere, carrying the honesty Alastair always dreamed to share with someone he loved. His heart continued to race once their lips separated, when his eyes found Thomas’ again shining in the sunset’s light.

A true marvel. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! And if you'd like to know ways to help me keep writing, please, please, **PLEASE** see the pinned post on my Tumblr page: https://heavensweetheart.tumblr.com/


End file.
